


Thinking in Textures

by Norachandrabbles (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nationals, Physical Therapy, Rimming, Spanking, slight injury, this one is kind of implied but well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first meeting was at the nationals when they were 2nd years. It was brief, yet unforgettable on a sensational level... Well, at least, for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A huge thanks to my beta writer[Cai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Scimitar/) for their hard work!**
> 
> This ship has been in my mind since last week and I asked myself "Why not jump into a bottomless pit and continue shipping one of the rarest pairs in Haikyuu, paying your respects with a fanfic?" 
> 
> Well, why not? It's not like I have a life or mental stability or smth... If you want to be friends, screech over every little fangirl thing or have a request/prompt you want to share, here's my [Tumblr](http://allthefujoshiunite.tumblr.com/).

Going to nationals was a given for Shiratorizawa. When something becomes a second nature, people immediately assume it becomes a walk in the park; athletes would practice less, artists would paint less, scientists would read less... This assumption couldn't have been more wrong. One could never imagine the stress achievement puts on the individual. Not only that, stress would grow proportional to the level of said achievement. That's why, competing in the national tournament consequently always meant more training, keeping the diet in check, being extra careful about the body, maintaining reputation.

Keeping up with all these sometimes would make Ushijima question his motivation and his purpose of being here. He would pick himself up quickly even though he didn’t have a proper answer because faltering now would mean a downfall. He was the captain. Another aspect of team sports that's always overlooked, and frankly that's the reason Ushijima never enjoyed watching sports anime. When the team would fall in a pinch, the captain would immediately go, “I'm the captain and I need to win for my team,” and it would magically make it all okay.

“Do sports anime mangaka even have the slightest understanding of sports?” Ushijima wondered. He sat in the bay window in his room, watching people and cars passing by on the street, with chamomile tea in his mug.

“A captain doesn't have the option to falter, mess up, or lose . It's true that volleyball is a team sport but there are  reasons why positions like captain, vice captain, and ace exist. They all have their own duties to fulfill. Well, not like people could understand it without actually being in a team. A captain is not in a position where he “needs to win”, it's his duty to win. Can they really grasp how depressing and aggravating it is? All they need is the romanticized version, I guess.”

He needed to get ready in 15 minutes and go to physical therapy for additional strength training. He had strained his shoulder from the strenuous regime. Even though his joints were quite flexible, he needed to strengthen the muscles around them to take the load off. It was nothing serious, just  a little uncomfortable. He wanted to finish the training quickly so he can be ready for tomorrow’s matches.

炎     ‧     炎

He was used to seeing other players in the hallway, whispering to each other while Shiratorizawa, as a team, walked past them. He found it a bit rude. He, himself, preferred a more direct approach. After settling in the lockers and finishing warm ups, all that was left for Shiratorizawa was to ace the match and compete with a different team in the afternoon. Wishful thinking was good and all, however, it really didn't take the load off of his left shoulder. Ushijima wasn't able to concentrate fully on the match.

In the end, the result was positive, though Ushijima was concerned about his injury. Their next opponent was going to be a tougher team, He stood in a corner, trying to stretch his shoulder without hurting himself, but it was impossible. He went through the options; ice pack, cooling spray or tightly bandaging would do the trick, maybe? At that moment, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a pair of golden-colored eyes, a gaze sincerely directed at his face. Ushijima was flustered.

"Do you need help with that?"

"I'm sorry, with what?"

"Your shoulder, seems like you're injured. I may be able to help you stretch it. I don't know if it's the same injury, but I had one last year and now got quite a handful of tricks on how to relieve the pain."

"Oh. Then, I'd like to take you up on that offer. Thank you very much."

"No need for the formal language!" grinned the... Ushijima tried to read the jersey. Fu-Fukurodani?

Oh, one of the top tier teams in Tokyo, but it was Ushijima's first time seeing this player. He had number 4 on his jersey but the dash under it...

“ _So he's the captain? Why the number 4, then?_ " Ushijima wondered. The player’s sharp gaze immediately caught Ushijima checking out his jersey. Ushijima wasn't very subtle, but he felt like nothing could escape from this boy's vision.

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou, 2nd year in Fukurodani, captain and wing spiker. What about you?" He extended his hand to Ushijima with utmost confidence, expecting a handshake.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi, I'm a 2nd year in Shiratorizawa and we play the same position. " He tried to respond with the same determination, however, he was nowhere near the person in front of him.

"Nice to meet you!" Bokuto smiled. "So, why don't we get going?"

"Huh?"

"Obviously you need to sit or lie down. How do you plan on doing it in the hallway? You're taller than me, it'd be hard to reach your shoulders."

"Sorry, I didn't think it through. Where should we go?"

"Lockers have benches so let's try to find an empty one."

The morning matches had finished and teams were scattered around; winning teams ate their lunches while the defeated were on the verge of tears or already bawling their eyes out, packing to leave. It wasn't hard to find an empty locker.

Ushijima stood in the middle of the room, waiting for Bokuto's instructions as he tried to find a somewhat clean place to put his towel, whining about how irresponsible high school boys are along the way. Ushijima thoroughly investigated the player with his eyes. He was interesting. For example, what was with that hair? Was it possible for human hair to stand up like that or was it styled? Maybe he was trying to live up to the team's name by actually looking like an owl. He looked cute, though, like an owlet ruffling its feathers. And those things on his legs, does it go up all the way like leggings or they stop somewhere on the way? Why was he wearing a protector like that, it was Ushijima's first time seeing it.

Voice of his private masseur pulled him from his thoughts.

"Why are you still standing? You can sit over there."

Ushijima nodded and behaved. Bokuto came closer and stood behind him.

"It was your left shoulder, right? I've never met a left handed spiker before. I wonder if it would feel different for the middle blockers." While talking, Bokuto slowly lowered his hands and put them on Ushijima's waist.

"Sorry but I need to take off your jersey. Don't worry, it won't take long."

"It's okay."

Bokuto untucked the jersey and slowly rolled it upwards. Ushijima cooperated and held his arms up. When the jersey was finally off, Bokuto looked at Ushijima's upper body and admired it in a lively voice.

"Ohoho would you look at that! You really take great care of your body, it totally shows." In the meantime, Bokuto started to press and then slide his thumbs carefully from the neck, down to the injured shoulder to warm the muscles. Then, his other fingers joined, squeezing and releasing consecutively, gradually easing the leftover tension from the previous match.

"Do you also follow a specific diet or anything like that?"

"Yes, of course. I do some agility training, apart from our usual volleyball practice. Diet is the important companion of my regime because otherwise, all the hard work I put in would go down the drain." Now that his body has calmed down, Ushijima noticed he got more talkative and Bokuto was exceptionally good.

"You're right, I wish I had the resolution to restrain myself, haha! But when it comes to food I'm all like, ‘Yo bitchez, get outta my way!’.”

"Even though you say that, you seem to have a nicely toned body yourself."

"Mine's nothing compared to yours, thanks to junk food." Bokuto responded joyously. He finished with warming the neck line and moved his right hand under Ushijima's triceps, lifting the arm parallel to the ground. With his left hand, he gripped Ushijima’s wrist and very carefully stretched the arm completely. He didn't get any reaction, indicating if it was painful or uncomfortable, so he slid his hand back to Ushijima's elbow, by supporting it from below, and lifted the arm up. He noticed a little twitching at the corner of his eye.

"Okay, I want you to keep your arm extended to your left so I can massage the ligaments properly. I think you might have slight tendinitis in your rotator cuff; which is extremely common in volleyball." Ushijima was looking at him with eyes full of curiosity. "Hahah, I know what I'm doing, kind of. Don't worry. My father is an orthopedist who specialized in sports so he often briefed me about injuries and how to properly take care of them. It was sooo annoying, I tell ya. Hours and hours, nagging me like,” Bokuto extended his jaw in front and lowered his eyelids, his eyebrows raised, "’Nuoo don du diz, do it like dat. Yu stuupid daz not what I'm tellin ya.’ Though, you gotta hand it to him, it comes in handy, just like now."

Ushijima chuckled. Was that supposed to be an impersonation of his father? It was extremely funny! Bokuto was drawing circles with his thumbs on the injured area, gradually applying more pressure. He had to hold Ushijima's shoulder in order to prevent it from moving, so his fingertips were near his armpit. He felt a ticklish sensation run throughout his body but Ushijima tried hard to keep still. It was his way of repaying the favor.

Bokuto started to move upwards to the neck line, this time with his palms. He was kneading the muscles like  dough and Ushijima was having hard time trying not to be vocal, however his body was... how to put it, mesmerized with a warm and comfortable feeling.

" _I had my suspicions when he added that 'kind of' at the end of the sentence but he really is good,_ " Ushijima thought, trying to distract himself and prevent getting too relaxed.

Bokuto took Ushijima's arm by the elbow with his left and by the wrist with right hand, turned it downwards carefully and secured the wrist around his hip level, rotating it into a v shape. Bokuto put his right hand in between the shoulder blades, while putting the other in front of the shoulder, applying pressure in the opposite directions. "I'd like you to keep your posture like this so I can reach under your shoulder blade." Bokuto instructed him. Ushijima felt like he was turning into a mushy marshmallow, slowly melting under the camp fire. He was only able to nod.

"Very obedient, aren't we! Haha, but not very talkative, I assume."  Bokuto used the line that crosses from the tip of his index finger and goes until the tip of the thumb and carefully moved up and down on the muscles Ushijima never knew existed, under his shoulder blade. He couldn't help but let out a groan, engrossed in pleasure. Bokuto suddenly stopped and leaned forward so he could see Ushijima's face.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt anywhere?"

"Ah, no, it's really good. I'm really thankful for your efforts. I'm sorry that..." Ushijima stopped and thought it over if it'd be okay to tell him this. Bokuto looked at his face, expecting him to continue.

"Sorry that I'm not very amusing. You are here, doing a great favor for me, however I cannot even keep you company. I get this criticism a lot. "

"I don't understand how not being talkative can be considered a fault, so what they say is not actually criticism. Don't let it bother you please, I looove talking so I can do it for the both of us mwahah! Ack, but if you get tired of it just say so and I'll shut up, of course."

"Please do as you like, I'm not bothered at all. In fact, I enjoy listening to people talk."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind! I'm done with this part. Can you lie facedown? Lay your jersey under so you won't get cold. I'm almost finished. Also, put your hands under your chin. Good."

Bokuto threw his right leg over Ushijima so he could stand over him. He put his palms on the waist area and while pressing, pulled the back muscles downward, towards the thighs. Then, with the base of the palms, he stretched the muscles around the spine towards the sides, starting from the waist up to the neck. He repeated the same process one more time. After that, he put his hands on Ushijima's shoulder blades, palms on the blade bones, fingers pointing toward the joints. Stretching out the shoulders with his hands first, he then let his body weight do the work, addding more strength. The movement was able to get another groan out of Ushijima. The tingling sensation from before; Ushijima thought it was because Bokuto’s touch was ticklish but strangely, it never left his body, only to grow gradually. In the meantime, Bokuto was happily humming a sweet song, only loud enough for both to hear. His fingertips, in a circular motion, were dancing around the shoulder, occasionally crossing into collarbone area and coming back to where it started along the neck line. Ushijima was in a constant fight with his eyelids, struggling to keep them open, when he felt a rather heavy smack on his back.

"Yes, that's all, you can get up and get dressed. How do you feel?"

Would he be able to get up, Ushijima questioned himself. He had to answer but all he wanted now was someone to cover him with a fluffy blanket and leave him be for the rest of the day. He calmly straightened out his arms and took his jersey under him.

"I can't put my gratitude into words, I was so tense after the match this morning but you really helped me relax and ease the pain on my shoulder." Since he was dressed now, Ushijima stood up and bowed to Bokuto. "I've been doing special training to strengthen the surrounding muscles and ligaments around the joint, it seems I still need some time to see the effects."

"Please, I haven't done that much for you to bow. I'm glad you're feeling better now. I'm guessing your team is continuing up the ladder in the tournament? Don't forget ice after the matches, you can never be too careful." He took his towel, put it around his neck and continued, "I need to have some lunch before it gets late or I may puke during the game... Learned through harsh experience, haha... Take care and good luck!" He turned around and was ready to leave the lockers but Ushijima called his name.

"Bokuto-san! Is it possible to ask the song you were humming before? I -uh, I liked the melody."

"Melody? Ah yes yes, it was Chet Baker's My Funny Valentine. I heard it on the radio the other day and it stuck with me."

"Thank you very much and good luck to you on your matches, too." Ushijima bowed again.

"Byee!" Bokuto grinned and vanished from Ushijima's sight.

Ushijima just stood there for a moment or two, trying to grasp what just happened. He wanted to get rid of the unfamiliar tingling sense but didn't know how. His team members must be looking for him; he couldn't tell if the experience lasted for ten minutes or hours, nevertheless it wasn't enough for Ushijima. He quietly left the lockers, trying to make sense out of it all.

炎     ‧     炎

After warming up, Ushijima left the separate gym used for practice and went over to meet with the rest of the team. It took him more time to warm up than the rest, so he was the only one left. Others were at the bleachers watching the matches. After this group, it was their turn to compete. While trying to find a proper seat where he won't block anyone's vision, Ushijima scanned the court to see which teams were on. He was startled by a huge slamming sound and instinctively turned his head. If he had been a millisecond later, he'd been hit on the head with a stray ball. He stood up to see where it came from with the ball in hand and saw the same glowing golden eyes; it was Fukurodani's match. His eyes open wide and mouth parted, he sat back silently.

Semi saw Ushijima's eyes, fixed on the Fukurodani match asked curiously,

"Do you know anyone from the team, Ushijima-san?"

"Mm, you could say that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut and it was effin' hard! Hopefully it's to your liking. 
> 
> And to the animators: I wanna see Ushijima in that suit when he's in his 30's, thaaanks!

It was quarter past eight, meaning she was 15 minutes late. Ushijima hated it. All of it. Being late was the last thing he could tolerate. It wasn't him who decided on the time or place they were going to meet, yet he was the one waiting. He checked his phone again to see if he had any calls or messages from her explaining the reason why she was running late but other than his phone's background picture, he had nothing. A big fat nothing. 

" _ Just great... _ " Ushijima groaned. He wore a tailor-made, gray, three piece suit with a white shirt and a matte, dark plum colored tie. The clothes were truly suffocating. He imagined the reactions he would get if he were to suddenly rip them off with his claws. 

It wasn't even a date, if it was a casual get together, he would try to calm himself, however they were meeting to talk about the upcoming project and it was down right disrespectful. He had a long day at the company, a killer headache to boot... " _ Date, huh... _ " he tried stopping his internal whining by thinking another annoying topic. " _ It's been, what, 3 years since I've been involved in a romantic relationship? I'm really not doing great. _ " 

Ushijima found himself wishing for something convenient; it had been a while since he noticed he didn’t solely fancy women. Being a director at a company and in his early 30's, he was sick of hearing about marriage, settling down and children. What was the possibility of finding a woman who's up for an open relationship? As much as he enjoyed women's company, the different bodies he experienced so far all had a distinctive taste and pleasure of their own, preferring one to others would make Ushijima feel like he was unfair to those people. Even if he could find someone accepting an open relationship, it wasn't guaranteed that he'd fall in love with her immediately and want spend the rest of his life together with her. Not that he wasn't happy with the man he's been hanging around with nowadays; the sex was good, their compatibility was great, and he was fun to have occasional conversations with. If only people would shut up about marriage. 

"Awww, sorry Ushijima-san, did you wait long? I tried to come as fast as I could."

" _ At least, come up with a proper excuse, your breathing isn't ragged one bit. _ " He thought to himself. Ushijima glared at the woman, half unintentionally. "I've been waiting for a while but what's done is done. Could you show us the way to the restaurant you mentioned yesterday?"

"Yes of course, it's pretty close to where we are now. Let's go! I'm telling you, this may seem like a small diner but the food is exquisite and the atmosphere is to die for."

They walked for 7 or 8 minutes and they arrived. Ushijima wondered why didn't they meet at the restaurant at first but without her assistance, he would have never been able to find the place. It was indeed small, rather close to main street but one had to take several turns and go through narrow alleys in order to reach it. He opened the door for her and entered after. The ambiance was nice as she mentioned; not too bright or dim with smooth music playing in the background. There was a bar with wooden stools made out of pine and several tables spread across the area. " _ I'm sure the person who designed this place has an elegant taste. _ " Ushijima decided because the harmony of colors were astonishing. Everything either had the warm color of pine or was balanced out with taupe and dark grey with occasional blacks and whites. The place had large windowpanes decorated with large, dark wine colored drapes. 

They left their coats at the entrance and sat at a table next to the window. There were four or five people apart from them and the place was pretty quiet. Ushijima was finally able to calm a little, he had been furious and was ready to explode at any second. He'd get this criticism a lot; people around him would always say he had a short temper. On the other hand, what Ushijima wanted out of people were to keep their promises; the promises they made themselves, without anyone forcing them into it. " _ Is it too much to expect? Though, expecting less is just equal to having no standards at all. This is the least I could expect. _ " He wanted this dinner to end as quickly as possible so he could call his friend to see if they'd be able to meet. They didn't make any arrangements for tonight, however, Ushijima's body needed the relaxation. 

While he was wandering in his own thoughts, the waiter was already at the table, asking for their order. Ushijima couldn't be bothered, he put the responsibility of ordering on her by saying it was his first time here and he'd be okay with whatever she ordered, he wasn't even in the mood for eating. The waiter bowed and left the table, only to come back with a bottle of red wine after a couple of minutes. Now that the wine was served, Ushijima could bring up work related subjects.

Sipping on the wine and letting the atmosphere carry him eased Ushijima's mind and he had already forgot the boldness of the woman who was sitting across the table. The first course was also served : marinated salmon, lobster legs, fresh asparagus and artichoke-stuffed squash blossoms to complement. Even the colors on the plate were all vivid and in unity, Ushijima was surprised to see a restaurant like this existing in a backstreet, to be precise. " _ Even if they taste bad, I would feel satisfied, just by looking at it... _ " thought Ushijima and couldn't help but smile at the sincerity and hard work radiating through every inch of the place.

"Is something the matter, Ushijima-san?"

That woke him up.

"Oh no, not at all. I was admiring the beauty of it." He thought maybe this was the first time he spoke to her honestly, tonight.

"I couldn't agree more, if only the owner had opened the restaurant on the shopping district, it would be famous and the customers would flow."

"And if that would be the case, you wouldn't be able to dine here with such ease. I think here is nice as it is." 

Ushijima really wanted to loosen his tie, however, this designer was important for the company and he needed to be flawless tonight. He grabbed his fork lightly and cut one of the squash blossoms in half, taking his first bite. 

"My god..." he couldn't help but articulate his admiration towards the art piece in his mouth. 

"Isn't it?" The woman beamed, happy to see her recommendation was on spot. "I told you you'd be blown away." 

_ Blown away...  _ That phrase couldn't describe his feelings more. If the first course was this good, he didn't want to imagine what comes next. Bite after bite, Ushijima felt his body getting lighter, he was able to communicate calmly and everything was going great.  He even lost track of time for a while, he only realized it when the waiter was at their table and notifying them the main course was ready. 

"Ooohh, I'm so ready to eat more! This restaurant is a total blessing!" the woman cheered.

"I'm really thankful for you, recommending this place. It will be definitely one of the restaurants I'll frequently visit. Not only the food is amazing, the wine is also chosen accordingly."

"I'm glad you like it Ushijima-san, maybe you'd be willing to take me out for another dinner here, hopefully in the near future?"

" _ HELL NO! _ " was what Ushijima wanted to say, instead he took a sip from the wine and came up with a rather lame and unconvincing excuse, like his schedule being cramped nowadays. In the mean time, their plates were taken away and the next course arrived. This time they were having veal medallion in a spicy and buttery sauce with risotto, steamed baby vegetables and mashed potatoes flavored with artichoke. " _ Ah, so the chef wanted to link the two courses with the taste of artichoke, how nice, _ " Ushijima thought. 

After dining on one of the best medallions Ushijima had tasted, it was time for the dessert but before that, Ushijima had a different request for the waiter.

"Excuse me, is it possible to talk to the chef and thank him in person? I understand if he is busy but I'd really want to tell him how much I enjoyed the food, wine and the atmosphere.”

"Allow me go back in the kitchen and ask, sir. Please wait a moment." The waiter walked away and Ushijima would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about the appearance or character of the chef. Not even 3 or 4 minutes had passed and Ushijima heard a somewhat familiar voice and turned around.

"Hello, I heard you requeste- OH MYY, THE LEFT HANDED WING SPIKER! Ahahah! Who could imagine we'd meet again, and here in all places!"

"Bokuto-san? I'm really surprised!"

Ushijima got up on his feet, first bowed and then shook Bokuto's hand firmly. It has been almost 14 years since they last met. Bokuto had change in some aspects but had also stayed the same as ever. It gave him mixed feelings. He was almost the same height as he was in high school. His hair was still spiky as ever but his facial futures were completely different; he had sharper cheekbones and jaw line. It seems his eyes also never lost the power of seeing through anything and everything. Ushijima was in a daze, wanting to study Bokuto more, wanting to talk more and see how he's doi-

"Ahah, Ushijima-san, do you happen to know the chef? Care to introduce me, too?"

"M-hm, we only interacted very briefly during high school. We were both volleyball players back then. This is Bokuto Koutarou and Tayama Akie, a designer our company works with. We were having a dinner related to the company issues and she was the one who recommended your restaurant."

"I'm flattered, madam." Bokuto looked at the woman sitting at the table, with a smirk on his face. Then he turned to Ushijima, eyeing him from head to toe, and grabbed him by the upper arms not-so-lightly. "And you, look at you! I want to know what you've been up to all these years! however, I wouldn't want to interrupt your fun time with a lovely lady like her, so let's grab a drink sometime, when you're free."

"So, are you free after this?" Ushijima responded, almost hastily.

"Huh?" Bokuto raised his left eyebrow.

"I don't know what time do you close the restaurant but if it's not too late and you’re not tired, I'd like to wait for you so we could chat." Ushijima was excited about the reunion and didn't want to let him go. 

"The closing time is not that late, it's actually in one hour. But are you sure? You may need to get up early for work."

"On the contrary, I would love to wait. After the dinner, then." Ushijima smiled.

"Okay, it's a date, ahah!" Bokuto laughed. He saluted both of them and headed back to kitchen. 

Ushijima spent the next 15 minutes carefully avoiding the questions about his high school days and experiences with the volleyball club. This woman was the last person he wanted to discuss his memories. With Bokuto now in mind, he was waiting impatiently for the time she would pack her things up. " _ It will take some time I guess, since the desserts are here... _ " Ushijima thought. They were having milk chocolate mousse with praline and caramel sauce on top and vanilla ice cream with fresh berries in a bowl made out of chocolate.

"Our chef sent two different desserts so you could try each one out. Hopefully, it will be to your liking," the waiter explained. 

"Could you please send our gratitude to the chef? Everything looks exquisite, I'm definite that the taste is also on par. Thank you." Ushijima smiled. He wasn't very good with sweets, trying to keep up with the diet, he quit eating them a very long time ago, after that, even a couple of bites from a cake would make his stomach rise. 

"Is it possible if I get the ice cream? Mousse is too much for me, I don't eat sweets." 

"Of course you can, go ahead. By the way, it's almost 10 and I need to catch the last train so I'll be leaving you with your friend after the dessert, is that okay?" the woman asked.

"Ah I see, I wouldn't want you to miss your train. I will escort you to the station, just to be safe."

"I'll take you up on that offer, then!" the woman chuckled. 

炎     ‧     炎

Ushijima had already paid for the dinner and was wearing his trench coat when Bokuto came running out of the kitchen.

"Oh, are you also leaving Ushijima?" asked Bokuto, he looked a little restless.

"I will only escort her to the station and come back. I assume it will take me 20 minutes."

"Sorry, I misunderstood then! We'll be closing up here, if you want we can meet at the place we'll be drinking. Where would you like to go?" Bokuto grinned.

Ushijima thought about the places he would usually go for drinking but, he wanted to be honest with Bokuto.

"Actually..." he stopped and looked sideways, contemplating on whether to make this proposal or not. "...would you mind if I come back here and we hang out in your restaurant? Or would you prefer changing places? It's just that, I really enjoyed my time here and-"

"Hey, it's the perfect idea! This place is like my second home anyways, then I'll wait for you to come back here. The door will be locked though, if you'd ring the bell next to the mailbox outside, I'll come."

"Then, if you would excuse us..." Ushijima bowed.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Bokuto-san, everything was, as always, top notch!" 

"Please, it's my pleasure having an elegant lady like you in this humble restaurant of mine." 

He slowly took her hand and placed a peck on top of the fingers. The woman flushed from head to toe and started to giggle nervously, it was awfully obvious that she was enchanted with the way Bokuto behaved.

"We are running a little late." Ushijima cut their little courteous play with his ice cold glare. He wanted to hurry and come back as fast as he could.

Bokuto sent them off with his big smile and glowing eyes, waving after them a while. He ordered the staff to pack things up quickly and they could leave early if they wanted. Even if it's just 20 minutes, leaving early fired up the workers and made cleaning process much faster. Bokuto was already back in the kitchen, preparing some light snacks to go with one of the best wines he had in the store. Keeping it for a special occasion was a smart idea, after all.

炎     ‧     炎

Ushijima stood at the entrance once more. Street lights were already out so he had hard time finding the bell. He was definitely nervous. Mixed with curiosity, he had excitement in his guts; after all, he was fond of his high school memories and the times he played volleyball in Shiratorizawa, he was glad to find someone to reminisce about those days who can value them as much as he does. He finally  found the bell and rang it one time, very briefly. He heard Bokuto's voice inside yelling, "Comiiing!" and the next minute, he was running towards the door once again, this time with a towel in his hands, drying them. He threw the towel over his shoulder and took Ushijima's jacket to hang it. 

“You’re still wearing your uniform? You didn’t have anything to change into here?”

Ushijima wondered if he was uncomfortable in his work clothes and felt guilty of proposing meeting right after work? maybe he needed some time to relax or get changed into something casual; he never thought it through and went ahead selfishly.

"Our business is a messy one, accidents happen in the kitchen no matter how careful you are and I always keep spare clothes in the back. I cannot greet customers with tomato sauce all over me, am I right?" He laughed sincerely. "Besides, I was preparing something to go along with wine so basically I'm still working." He winked at Ushijima and lead the way to the kitchen. It was in Ushijima's best interest that Bokuto walked before him because if he were to turn around, he would see his face go beet red.

He was extremely embarrassed. " _ How can I be so stupid! I hope it will not seem like I tried to avoid paying for drinking or eating expenses by offering to eat here... Ugh, you really are a stone head... _ " He considered explaining it to Bokuto but would it sound more suspicious or rude? He had no other choice to make himself clear.

"Bokuto-san." he grabbed him by the elbow, "You see, the reason behind me wanting to spend time here was solely because I enjoyed your food and restaurant, that was all."

Bokuto turned around and crossed his arms in front, raising his eyebrows, confused. "Yeah, I know, you said it before. So?"

Ushijima rubbed his eyes, sighing. "My intention was not to make you work more outside your shift or cover the expenses. Since I am the one who invited you out tonight, I'll pay the tab, okay?"

Bokuto paused before he sputtered and started to laugh, folding it in two as he clutched his stomach. Ushijima was flustered enough to want to jump into the toilet and flush himself down the drain but he was determined to keep his stance. Bokuto straightened up and put his hand on his own waist while putting the other at Ushijima’s shoulder.

"Come on, is that the reason you are all fidgety and getting embarrassed? I would never think something like that about you. As I said, this place is like my home and now you're my guest. I'm not letting you pay anything, sorry. Let's not sweat the details and just enjoy! I opened up a bottle of wine I thought you'd certainly enjoy, I've been keeping it for a special occasion and here it is, our reunion!" 

"Your kitchen is really spacious and well-ventilated. I can't believe you've been cooking all day here and it still smells fresh. Shall we hang out here?" Ushijima offered.

"Of course! It would be closer to the food source, too haha! By the way, you offered me but maybe you'd like to change into something comfortable? I'm not sure if my clothes would fit you well but it may be better than the suit." Bokuto filled two glasses with wine and its sweet smell was already dancing in the air.

"I'm okay, If I loosen up my clothes, it'll be better. The dinner was important so I had to look my best." Ushijima took out his suit’s jacket and grabbing by the shoulders, he folded it nicely and placed it on a chair in the kitchen. He sat on the stool that Bokuto readied for the two of them, carefully folding the sleeves until his elbow and loosening his tie.

Without even trying to be subtle, Bokuto watched Ushijima's figure. There were no excessive movements, he was as graceful as he was in high school. His broad shoulders stretched the shirt and the vest. Bokuto's eyes glided down from Ushijima's chest to his forearms. The way he twisted and turned his arms while folding the sleeves were forming dents on his arms, making muscles more apparent. Bokuto couldn't prevent gulping, the sight in front of him was too majestic.

Ushijima was the first to break the silence. "Ahh, I'm so tired..." it was like that sigh was the only thing keeping him together, holding him straight as if he had a stick plastered on his back. he suddenly slouched and put his elbow on the counter, slowly placing his forehead in his palm, rubbing and easing his headache and the tiredness that accumulated throughout the day. he ran his hands through his nicely done hair before placing the side of his head on his long and sturdy fingers, looking directly at Bokuto smiling genuinely. 

Ushijima continued, "But it can't be helped, am I right?"

It was just as Ushijima had said, they only just interacted briefly during high school and Bokuto knew it wasn't much, but damn, it was his first time seeing Ushijima like this and it felt like he was witnessing something rare and special. 

炎     ‧     炎

Time flew by as they enjoyed each other's company. It felt amazing to be able to go back to their high school days, feeling the same excitement and enthusiasm they had back then. They were both relaxed and having fun, especially Bokuto. He was really happy to see Ushijima more carefree. He was extremely formal and distant at first, which Bokuto didn't have any problem with, however, he had a hunch for people and what he saw in Ushijima was a kind and fun person to hang around with. His intuition had never betray him. 

they sat at the bar, next to each other, with their backs leaned on the counter, knees touching. Ushijima was supporting himself by putting his elbow on the bar, his body slightly turned to Bokuto and Bokuto was slouching with his arms dangling between his legs, holding his wine glass between his fingers. In the middle of the conversation about the course their lives took, Ushijima chuckled. 

"Please don't get me wrong, not that I'm implying you're bad at it, but I guess I would've never thought you'd become a chef." 

Bokuto leaned in close and looked directly in Ushijima's eyes, grinning.

"M-hm? Then, what do you think I should've ended up as Mister Know-it-all?" 

"I don't know, a firefighter, maybe? You seemed more like an outdoors-y type of person with a lot of energy and stamina, so I thought you'd go for something more... adventurous?"

"Ugh believe me, one needs more energy and stamina for being a chef than a firefighter! This place is draining me because I cannot find enough assistants that I can put my trust in and it's the only thing I have so I need to play safe. After I graduated from high school, I understood that I was only good at using my hands so I wanted to give culinary school a try. Thankfully, it worked out, haha! Now I'm curious, what exactly made you think that I was that type?"

"I guess the point you scored on the day we met. Remember the spike you hit at the beginning of the second set? The one that flew over the bleachers, the ball landed in my hands. Probably, the energy and passion it carried, had great effect on me. Yeah, now that I think about it, be it with food, the way you designed the restaurant, the spikes you hit or the massage you gave me back then; you really are amazing with your hands."

Ushijima looking directly at his eyes and smiling sincerely literally stirred Bokuto's insides. He was extremely excited, yet embarrassed after hearing such compliments from him. He didn't need to see his own face, Bokuto was sure he was blushing really hard and hoped Ushijima would blame the wine for it. 

"So, which occupation would you choose for me?" Ushijima continued.

"I think I'd still go with what you have now, it really suits you," said Bokuto after thinking about it for a while.

"Another way to put "You're boring and predictable." I guess, haha!" Ushijima was half joking but after seeing Bokuto's face, serious and frowning, maybe it would've been better to keep his mouth shut. 

"Look, Ushijima. I don't know who engraved the idea that you're a boring, unsocial, predictable or plain person or whatever in your mind but why are you believing them? You are an utterly fun person to hang around with, witty and kind, yeah, you may use your expressions less than others at times but that doesn't mean you don't have emotions. Please stop talking about yourself like that. I said I wouldn't think of any other occupation because when I watched your matches in the nationals, you were exceptionally good at coordinating your team and carrying them to your destination with utmost determination."

Saying all those things embarrassed Bokuto so he kept his gaze on his glass the whole time. When he raised his head, something snapped inside of him. And it was all because of Ushijima's blushing and flustered face. Bokuto wanted to extend his hand and touch his flaming cheeks but he stopped himself midway. It was only natural for him to get cold feet, so instead of caressing his face, he slammed his hand on Ushijima's chest.

"Oi oi, stop looking at me like that, I'll interpret it the wrong way, mwaha-" Bokuto wanted to laugh but he was interrupted by Ushijima’s serious expression and large hand gripping Bokuto by the wrist,. Their faces were close enough that Bokuto could smell the wine and cheese they were having a minute ago, so sweet and sour and warm and seducing and…

"Then, how about we blame the wine for that?" 

炎     ‧     炎

" _ Was it like the great wave that washed Kanagawa shores? No it was more like a tsunami. Yeah, definitely a tsunami. _ " 

It was Bokuto's habit to think about strangest things during sex, like the expired milk in the fridge or how Ushijima's kiss felt like, compared to natural phenomena. his head rested on his forearm on the kitchen counter, while the other hand squeezed and glided on his cock. the only resonating sound in the place were each other's moaning and the hard and loud slamming of their bodies. And maybe a faint melody in the background? 

Bokuto was so bewildered, he could barely focus on Ushijima's firm hands stretching out his butt cheeks and his cock, twitching inside his asshole, occasional spanks he's getting and,  _ oh boy _ , the pleasure! "My ass.. ngh.. hh is definitely go -aahh- going to be purple by tomorrow, haha! Oh shit! S-so good..." Bokuto tried talking jokingly, only to see if he could rile up Ushijima a little more. He could barely stand on his legs, they were shaking, resonating with his partner's body. 

Ushijima realized Bokuto was in no condition to stand anymore, but the position felt too great to change. he slouched on top of him, moved his hands from Bokuto's ass to his crotch, supporting his thighs from the inside. 

Hands sliding next to his cock made Bokuto lose his mind, he could feel Ushijima's breath burning his skin but STILL, he had the impression that Ushijima was holding himself back. They were fucking each other so what's the harm in asking directly, right?

"Care to explain why are you holding back?" Bokuto turned his head back as much as he could.

"I'm not really..." At that point Ushijima didn't want to lie.

"We were going to blame wine, remember?" Bokuto grinned mischievously.

Ushijima's gears switched.

He quickly pulled out, grabbed Bokuto by the upper arm and yanked to turn him around. After putting Bokuto's arms around his own neck, he grabbed him by the thighs and slammed him against the wall while wrapping his legs around his waist.

Bokuto's eyes sparkled with question marks, anxious to see what would happen  next. He could feel like he was being torn apart by Ushijima. A strange combination of pleasure and pain ran through his whole body, letting out a light scream.

"Nngghh, haa...  I knew I told you to-"

Ushijima grabbed Bokuto's face, squeezing between his fingers and pushing it a bit upwards.

"How about you just shut up and watch me violate you, huh?" Ushijima continued moving in and out, relentlessly. He reached a place Bokuto never knew it existed and all he could do was tremble under his magnificent body and low pitched voice. Both of them were sinking their nails into each other's skin, as if they would tear it off. Ushijima stopped grabbing his face and started to play with the head of Bokuto's dick. It was.. too much... 

"Ushijima, stop... I, mhh, I'll come."

He suddenly stopped stroking and pressed his thumb on the head.

"Without my approval? No, you won't," Ushijima whispered.

Bokuto never knew he would enjoy getting fucked this hard. The idea of being taken was something he could easily laugh and brush off, but he wanted to scream because he was feeling so good and alive and never had this much fun with other men before. He could let Ushijima do this as much as he wanted, hell, he could even beg for it on his knees.

"Ohhh god, fuckk.. Fuuuck, please let me cum!" his voice's pitch reached higher with the excitement and shivering. Ushijima looked into Bokuto's eyes and gave him a naughty smirk.

"Having hard time accepting that you don't have anything to say in this?" He suddenly pulled out, lightly letting Bokuto slide and finally sit on the floor, all worn out.

"Turn around. On all fours." Ushijima commanded.

Bokuto had no choice, he was craved for Ushijima. He turned around and presented himself to his partner.

Ushijima slowly went down on his left knee while his other foot on the ground, next to Bokuto and he grabbed the butt cheeks again, separating them and enjoying the view of the beautiful, oozing hole in front of him, solely for him to use however he sawfit. Leaning forward, Ushijima licked from the outside, slowly making his way into the hole, continuously playing, using his tongue. He could feel Bokuto's reactions, his body was extremely honest. Ushijima had hard time keeping himself composed, seeing Bokuto's cock dripping with pre-cum, twitching hard, all red and swollen. Ushijima wanted tie Bokuto's cock from its base but He found himself thinking, " _ Maybe next time I should... _ "

Next time? Would there be a next time?

"I beg you please, stop teasing." Bokuto spread his legs wider, stick out his ass more and invited him in. After grinding his cock against the entrance a couple of times, Ushijima was finally inside again. To get a better grip, Ushijima ran his hands down Bokuto's back, caressing one minute, digging his nails the next. He extended his arms so he could grab Bokuto by the neck. He pressed and slid his thumbs along the spine, from the middle of shoulder blades to the base of his neck, slowly wrapping rest of his fingers on it. Bokuto couldn't even keep his mouth shut, his tears were mixing in the saliva, drooling from the corner of his lips.

"So.fucking.good.so.good.fucking.much.too.much.aahhhhh fuuckk, I WANT MORE!"

"What happened to your manners?"

"Please please please please let me cum, can't hold it in anymore." Bokuto whined like a hungry little cat, begging for food. Ushijima felt like spoiling him a little.

"Here's your reward, then. For asking nicely." 

He suddenly moved his hips further and went all the way in, making Bokuto gasp and almost choke. He enjoyed how vocal he was during sex. Ushijima grabbed the neck from behind and with the other hand, he started to play with Bokuto's dick that was demanding attention for a while now.  "S-stop it's too sensitiv-aaah fuck! Shit, s'so good I'm loosing it, nnghh."

Ushijima leaned forward.

"Do you still dare to tell me to stop? How about I leave you like this?"

"N-no, ..."

Ushijima spanked him hard.

"What did you say? Louder."

"F-faster. Ah!"

He got spanked harder.

"What did I tell you about manners?"

"I-I'm cu..cumming.. Ah aahh, please don't stop. Yeah, t-that's the spot. Begging you, please please don't stop riling me up, fill me up!"

Bokuto's pupils rolled in the back of his head with extreme pleasure, eyelids fluttering and his whole body resonating. However, Ushijima wasn't finished. He pulled Bokuto close, turning him around and then getting up. Ushijima lightly grabbed Bokuto's chin and lift his head up, placed a soft kiss on the lips.

"Open this hole up for me, too, okay? Nice boy."

Ushijima ran his fingers in Bokuto's hair first and grabbed his head by the cheeks. He let out a big groan while entering Bokuto's mouth and started moving his hips, gradually getting faster.

"Mmhh, Bokuto, you feel amazing." His head never felt this heavy, it occasionally dropped back with sheer satisfaction, then falling front to enjoy more of Bokuto's greedy face, beet red and hungrily accepting his cock. He was finally reaching his limits and wanted to pull back before releasing but Bokuto grabbed the back of Ushijima's thighs, not letting him run away. With the tip coming in contact with Bokuto's throat, he let out a big shout, releasing everything he accumulated in his partner's mouth. Ushijima's knees went weak and he sat next to Bokuto on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

炎     ‧     炎

"Are you sure you don't wanna crash at my place?" Bokuto asked, putting his pants on.

"Thanks for the offer but I need a clean suit for tomorrow, I have another important meeting."

"Mm, I see. I cannot offer you mine obviously."

Ushijima could see the disappointment in his eyes. He leaned closer, wrapping his arm on his waist, squeezed Bokuto firmly.

"I'm really sorry, forgive me, okay?"

"Okay okay, I totally understand." Bokuto replied, smiling and caressing Ushijima's broad back. He let go off and continued tying his tie.

"Then, may I take it as a promise that you'd stay after the next time we do this?" Bokuto asked, lightheartedly.

Ushijima was surprised to hear him talking about the 'next time' considering all the things he had done without properly talking about his tendencies first. Not like Ushijima would continue if he sensed even a slight discomfort or he wasn't giving consent but still…

"Man, you totally blew my socks off, it was A-MAZ-ING!" Bokuto eased Ushijima's mind, he could easily see through his hesitation.

"If you'd like there to be a next time, then.. why not."

"Yeaah, that's the spirit. Wait till I get my coat, then I'll escort you to the main street so you can take a taxi."

"You didn't need to, Bokuto." Of course, he was out of sight before Ushijima could even finish the sentence. Now, he was ready to go out, leaning on the counter waiting for Bokuto to show up.

"Shall we go, Mister Handsome?"

"Lead the way, beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Now with art!](http://dragona15.tumblr.com/post/144749623411/because-a-chef-bokuto-and-a-surprise-ushiwaka-is)** Ahh, thank you so much!
> 
> See you around in a new fic with a new obsession! Until then.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of knowledge and experience on massaging and injuries, I hope I was able to correctly picture the movements; it was really hard! The second chapter is right around the corner so expect it today, or tomorrow for this one to be complete. The title is taken from Chet Faker's album with the same name (not to be confused with the person Bokuto was talking about in the story, you can listen to that song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvXywhJpOKs). )
> 
> I don't think I need to say this but, don't try this at home and go to a proper orthopedist or a masseur? Without someone to teach you what to do and where to touch, this shit is actually dangerous. Even though I said that, I have a feeling that y'all gonna still take a medical advice from a smutty Haikyuu fanfic, ahahha.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism and comments are more than welcome! I'd like to hear what you think.


End file.
